


Doomsday

by TokiMudkip



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, idk where this came from, inspired by doomsday, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiMudkip/pseuds/TokiMudkip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random poem I came up with inspired by the goodbye scene in Doomsday. </p>
<p>(The title is really sucky I didn't know what to call it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomsday

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what this is it just came to me in the shower (literally every time i write poetry its all in my head before i write it down)
> 
> it kinda made me sad though
> 
> i tried so hard to find a word for said that rhymed with you and i failed
> 
> anyway enjoy

we walked  
we ran  
you fell,  
too soon  
and it became impossible  
to get from me to you. 

we talked  
we laughed  
you cried,  
unglued  
and then it was too late for me  
to tell you that I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> the beginning note was longer than the work itself i dont know how to feel about this


End file.
